


To Grow Old Together (Is the Ultimate Declaration of Love)

by viridforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, giving these boys some love and happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: “I don’t just love you Jesse, I adore you, you are my heart but it is more than that. I want to spend the rest of my days with you, to grow old with you and have you forever by my side and in my arms.You consume me in every way, mind, body, and soul. I would spend the rest of my days with you, dedicate my life to you.”





	To Grow Old Together (Is the Ultimate Declaration of Love)

We walked along the cliffs near the watchpoint. Having just returned from a nice dinner, planned it all and Jesse was none the wiser, afterall I tried to make it a point to take Jesse to a nice restaurant at least once a month if not more. And walking together out here by the ocean was almost a tradition for us now, a place of solitude where we could bask in each other's company with the sounds of the ocean the only witness of them. Today was different however, and it took all my will not to fidget with the small box in my pocket or give away my intentions.

We finally reached our favorite spot along the cliffs, the edge of where a forest began with a small ring of trees creating a secluded hideaway overlooking the ocean. The moonlight lit up the area in an almost supernatural glow, like the blue light of my dragons. Stopping, we turned to face the ocean, side by side.

Clearing my throat I turned to face Jesse again, “Jesse… may I ask you something?”

Turning his head toward me, he smiled. “Oh course you can sweet pea, no need to ask.”

Never had I felt so nervous as now, not even when missions had gone south, agents hurt or missing, nothing compared to this. The baring of one's soul is a harrowing experience after all. Before I could be scared off of my quest I began speaking, my voice softer than I expected.

“I don’t just love you Jesse, I adore you, you are my heart but it is more than that. I want to spend the rest of my days with you, to grow old with you and have you forever by my side and in my arms.”

Jesse had now turned to face me, eyes going wide. Pausing I took a breath to calm myself before continuing.

“You consume me in every way, mind, body, and soul. I would spend the rest of my days with you, dedicate my life to you.”

Bending down to one knee, I looked into Jesse’s eyes, the deep brown holding my gaze with intense ferocity, “Would you dedicate yourself to me too? I could think of no better life than to be yours forever. To hear your laugh everyday, to wake up and look upon your beauty, knowing you are mine. To share all joys and sorrows with you, to love you with all I have.”

I pulled out the small box, uponing it to show him the band that sat cushioned within. I had to look away from his eyes for a moment, the intensity and openness almost too much for me to gaze into without going speechless. I hadn’t even gotten to asking him the question yet after all.

“Would you do me the honor. Jesse McCree, of accepting my hand in marriage and spend the rest of your days with me, to grow old with me? Would you be my husband?”

Gazing up at his expression, Hanzo knew the only reason he had been able to make it through all that without being interrupted was because Jesse had been too shocked to speak, his jaw hanging open and tears beginning to fill his eyes. Jesse was a romantic at heart and this had hit every nerve of that. Try hard as he might, Jesse couldn’t help the tears that began flowing down his face.

All Jesse could do was nod his head as he attempted to wipe the tears from his eyes. As Hanzo began to slide the ring onto his finger Jesse finally found his voice, “Y-yes! God Hanzo, I love you so much, I never want to be without you. I couldn’t t-think of a better fate than to be yours, to grow old in each other’s arms, just like you said sugar.”

Jesse’s face, tears running down his cheeks and such an open expression of love on his face is what broke Hanzo. Pulling each other into a hug, both men crying in happiness, they held each other in the moonlight, its bright gaze and the shimmering ocean below witness to them and their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thought of this cute idea and just had to write it up and share it!


End file.
